


Myth and Legend

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has a mythical artifact on his hands.</p><p>100 words as speaketh Word, not Ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth and Legend

Adjusting his glasses, William looked at the wholly unfamiliar form that had turned up in his inbox. He’d been granted an actual day off. It must be a jest, as he’d filed his last request for a day off on January 29.

Of 1832.

Honestly.

It turned out that nobody in the London Dispatch office had ever seen this form before. Not even Reaper Langstone – class of 1637 - had beheld one.

“There’s always been rumours, you see. Like the beastie in Loch Ness.” Reaper Langstone peered at the thing with reverence. “You’ve proven generations of skeptics wrong, young William.”


End file.
